Honey Glazed
by PrsctrTails
Summary: Another Neil Marshall & Kristoph Gavin effort. Neil cooks for his little blonde boyfriend.


Cooking can be fun, Neil Marshall thought to himself

Cooking can be fun, Neil Marshall thought to himself. Especially when you're cooking for your boyfriend. The 23-year-old Prosecutor scurried about the kitchen, sliding on his beige dress socks. As he moved about, grabbing pots and pans and utensils, it was evident; he enjoyed what he was doing.

And yet, he kept thinking. Maybe 'boyfriend' wasn't the right term. The blonde was a lot more. Neil paused a he leaned down to turn the oven on. He noticed something. It was spotless.

"Oh, Krissi." Neil laughed. _He even cleaned the oven. Wow._

Neil leaned up and took a seat on a stool. He shook his head. Was there anything the blonde wouldn't do for him? No, there probably wasn't. That was only one of the many, many beautiful things that made Kristoph Gavin so captivating.

Sure he was good looking, Neil thought as he checked on the Texas toast he had warming, but it wasn't just that. It was hard to describe, Neil realized as he sat smiling. Maybe it was the fact his smile was perfect, or how his eyes danced like diamonds when he was happy. Just maybe…

Turning his attention back to his preparations. He still had to find his recipe book. As he searched listlessly in the kitchen, he couldn't get past it all. In a matter of weeks, the two had gone from strangers in the night to intimate lovers. It was downright magical.

Neil had done nothing to deserve the Angel. Well, nothing that he could think of. His reputation was that he never took anything seriously. Work being the small exception. He was regarded as nothing more than a happy cowboy. Truthfully, he liked that descriptor; he had since he raised horses at his family ranch as a youngster. He had always loved taking care of things. Always.

And _that _was the reason he was so captivated by his Krissi. He remembered the first time he saw the young man. Troubled, distant…alone. He just had to see what was wrong with the kid. The truth broke Neil's heart. The sweet little Angel had gone through pain and abuse then anyone should ever endure. It was then that Neil Marshall vowed to God and himself that he would never let anyone hurt Kristoph again.

As he tentatively removed the toast from the toaster, careful not to crush any of the edges, he remembered how his house _used_ to look. It wasn't exactly the cleanest place in the world; his brother Jake charitably called it a pigsty. That was until he brought his little Angel home. Now, it was the cleanest house in California.

"Ok, the bread is done, so are the potatoes…. now, time for the ribs!" Neil chirped happily. He pulled the thawed slab from the fridge and placed them gently in the now smoldering oven. Easy enough; now, for that famous Marshall family barbeque sauce. Neil removed the sauce from the fridge, along with what made it special.

Cold Duck wine.

Neil took a swig before pouring some into a bowl containing the red sauce. Mixing it with a smile. "Woo!" He chimed, loving the strong taste. "This stuff has got me through some tough trials."

Trial.

Krissi.

Krissi had a Trial today.

"Shit!" Neil screamed. He had totally forgotten. He had watched it, but forgotten to go back for the verdict. "Shit! Shit! Fuck!" Neil screamed, angry with himself.

"Oh, God… What if he lost?" Neil's stomach turned at the idea. Kristoph hadn't won that many case at Trial. Neil felt horrible not being there. He paced; he had let Krissi down. Trying to calm down, he reasoned that he screwed up, plain and simple. And he would have to explain himself.

Still, he felt horrible as he pulled the ribs out of the oven and sadly began to baste the succulent rack of meat with the special sauce.

"God…..I'm so sorry, Kris." Neil said softly.

He finished setting the table and glared out at the patio, deep in thought Then he heard a sound that almost caused him to jump out of his skin; the closing of a car door. Before he could even turn around fully around, he felt something jump on him.

"Neil!!" Came the voice. "I won! I won!"

Thank you, God…

Neil threw his arms around his lover with a smile. "Good job, partner!" Neil chirped, happy as he'd ever been. "That's my cowpoke!" He said, spinning Krissi slightly. The blonde was like a cloud in his arms. The smile on his perfect face like that of a youngster. He sat Krissi back down with a sigh. He could barley form words. Kristoph did it for him.

"Neil, you cooked all this?" Kristoph asked, wonder in his eyes.

With a small grin, Neil Marshall led his Angel to the table.

"That's right, Krissi. It's all for you." Neil said.


End file.
